The major goal of this project is the elucidation of genetically controlled host defense mechanisms involved in recovery from virus-induced leukemia in mice. Immune mechanisms influencing both control of virus infection and recovery from leukemia are being studied. Also, the antigenic characteristic of transplantable cell lines derived from virus-induced leukemias are being examined in terms of the relevance of these antigens to cell-cell interactions and recovery from leukemia.